The present invention relates generally to a spraying and feeding station. Particularly, the present invention relates to an insecticide spraying and mineral feeding station for animals such as cattle, cows, calves, horses and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable and adjustable assembly for simultaneously feeding minerals and the automatic spraying of an insecticide to kill back and face flies on beef and dairy cattle and other animals.
The detrimental effect of back and face flies and other insects on the health and well being of cattle, cows, etc. is well known. Various means to deal with these insect problems have been proposed, such as the inclusion of various chemical compositions in animal food and the separate spraying of animals with various insecticides. These prior art solutions have been costly, time consuming and often ineffective in providing an economical means to eliminate this longstanding detriment to the health and well being of cattle, cows, calves, horses, etc. The spraying and feeding station of the present invention provides an assembly which is portable, adjustable, self contained and which automatically applies an insecticide to animals out in the pasture and which overcomes the problems, ineffectiveness and shortcomings of the prior art.